Project Summary: We propose to develop and evaluate a DVD training program for teaching speech therapists an efficacious speech treatment (LSVT) for Parkinson disease (PD). LSVT is a proven efficacious speech treatment program that restores oral communication in people with PD beyond what current pharmacological and surgical interventions can offer. A critical problem is that the vast majority of people who could benefit from this treatment do not have access to LSVT trained speech therapists. Thus, patients suffer unnecessarily with disordered communication. The current LSVT training program for speech therapists (live two day training) affords access to only a limited number of speech therapists. This Phase 1 work proposes to develop, administer and evaluate an innovative DVD Training and Certification Program to teach speech therapists to deliver LSVT. It is expected that the proposed DVD training program will be shown to be feasible and effective, and produce the same quality training as the current live two day trainings. Successful outcomes of the proposed project will directly support Phase II goals for expanding DVD product lines and expanding the DVD training channel to include ongoing research updates, multi- lingual training, advances in technology supported LSVT. The outcomes of this project will drive innovative training mechanisms to improve quality of speech therapy training by providing a more feasible and efficient transfer of knowledge from the research lab to clinical practice, while supporting development of a commercially viable product line. Relevance: Although nearly 90% people with Parkinson disease have a speech or voice problem, which can negatively impact quality of life, only 4% receive speech treatment. The proposed work will benefit the health and well-being of these individuals by increasing access to speech therapists who are trained to administer a speech treatment (LSVT) that is known to be effective in improving speech and voice in people with Parkinson disease. The long-term vision for this proposed work is to make LSVT available to all who could benefit worldwide [unreadable] [unreadable]